Chained
by Winter Hunter's Rose
Summary: All of her life, it had been a tedious battle to survive. The brothers caught her when she was at her weakest. They took it all away her freedom and everything with it. How do deal when it's shoved back in your face? KXOC
1. The Brothers

_Alright, Alright, so I haven't finished another stories, but I wanted to start this one and see the reaction. I do not own YYH, but Aval is mine!_

_

* * *

__+She ran; as fast as she could go. She was no longer a wolf, but more like a thoroughbred who was running for the Crown. Wolves didn't run. They stood their ground. But through the trees her small fleeting form could be seem, her purple tail fanned out behind her balancing her headlong rush._

_She wasn't sure where she was going, but she had to get away. Far away before they could catch up. She wouldn't be able to go much farther, but she had to go much, much farther. Her breathing was uneven and shallow with fear. Her golden eyes filled with horror as she searched over her shoulder for her pursuers. They were there, and they were gaining. With the renewed adrenaline racing with her blood, she ran on, quickening her speed._

_She didn't stop when she reached the meadow in the forest; she should have. It might have helped her franticly wild, wide eyes see the man in front of her. But by the time she realized her mistake, it was too late. She howled in pain as strong, skinny tendrils of the demon wrapped around her bones tightly squeezing whatever energy she had left from her. Her purple matching ears were pressed hard against her skull and an unwanted whimper crossed her lips. She fought with herself for consciousness as black orbs swam in a fuzzy vision._

_"Let her go brother. She'll be more use alive," a booming voice resounded behind her._

_"That might be so, but I would love to see the color from her face drain even more," a higher pitched, gravel voice responded to the other._

_After one last tight, firm squeeze, she felt her body fall and hit the solid ground beneath her. The grass did little to soften the impact. She gathered as much of her senses as she could and tried to make her muscles respond to the insistent call to rise. But she stayed where she was, at the mercy of these two men._

_An arm picked her up around the waist and threw her over a shoulder where her limp body rested, not worrying about being gentle about it. "Let's go brother, or we will be late."+_

--------- ------------- ------------- ------------

Aval awoke in a sweat as she shot up straight in her cot. Her mind was racing, her eyes wide, and her heart thumping. _'**It had only been a dream.**'_ She reminded herself as her eyes closed gently. It was a dream that had felt too real and had held all the fear and pain of that night.

She pushed the blankets away from her frame that had filled out with toned muscles since that night, and stood in the moonlight. Her sea blue hair fell past her ribs and blossoming breasts and swayed in tune to her hips as she moved to the window. The moonlight fell on her form that only seemed fragile, and it made sure that the curves the white and red Kimono hugged were shone. Her golden orbs stared out at the abundant freedom only inches away, but even that happiness she was banned to feel.

With a sigh, she turned away from the window and let the sheer panel cover the moonlight. Her ears and tail were hidden for she was also forbidden to have them out in this mansion her owners, as she saw them, currently worked at. Silently she inched the door open and slipped into the dark hallway. Where her feet made no noise, she walked away from her captive room to the rest of the dungeon that surrounded her.

She was surprised to find that she wasn't the only prisoner within these walls. But seeing the weakened, hopeless Koorime did little to lift her spirits. Still, to Aval, there was a certain sense of responsibility to help the fragile female. Even if their captors weren't the same, they could share the pain of imprisonment.

Her first trip lead to the kitchen a floor below to grab a few pieces of fruit she had found. Of course she would never object the sweet juices of the food in her arms, but it was not for her that she had attained it. She just knew from experience that anything else she would have chosen would make the other female grimace.

This time, instead of taking a main passageway, she took one that was less used. It was easier if many did not know of the visits to the unlucky Koorime. It saved both of them the pain.

The frigid air from the room hit Aval and made her shiver as she opened the door that the other was kept behind. She was a smart girl, but so innocent that it was a shame to see her in pain.

"Yukina, it's me," Aval whispered into the room as she shut the door behind her and made her way to the bars that were covered with ancient spells to keep the small girl inside.

The air in the room automatically warmed as the girl turned with hope in her eyes to the person behind the bars, "Oh, Avie-san, it's too dangerous for you to be here. You really shouldn't come anymore."

A light smile danced upon Aval's lips, "Yukina, I brought you some food. Come over here and eat."

The smaller girl obeyed; hope and a smile dancing on her face as Aval slipped the food to her through the bars. "Avie-san, they might catch you one of these times, and then it would be my fault if you were hurt."

"Don't worry about me. I bring trouble upon myself, and there's nothing more they could really do to me," Aval reassured the girl. "You did nothing to be locked up like this. I just wish there was more I could do."

"You do enough by keeping me strong with hope, Avie-san," The Koorime replied as she started to eat the fruit Aval had brought.

The two sat, mainly in silence, but every now and then they exchanged small talk just to make the hours go by faster. The sun was in the sky when Aval's still sensitive ears picked up many sounds from a distant hallway.

"Now, Yukina, I must go," Aval told her as she stood from the floor. The Koorime followed suit and nodded gently before walking to her chair near the window that was also covered with the seals that kept her locked in. As soon as Aval closed the door and was once again in the hallway, the room became a frigid ice room again.

------- ---------- --------- -----------

Aval found her owners in the control room with the owner of the mansion and their current employer, Tarukane. Not only was the famous Chapter Black Club conversing with the Master of the house, but it seemed they were all watching and betting on two humans that were fighting against multiple demons.

Aval came in as a shadow, and stayed as such as she stood behind the brothers. She stood silent as she watched the two humans kick demon ass. Her face stayed neutral, not showing any emotion. The humans seemed cocky, but they had a right to be since they were beating everything the brothers threw out to them.

With the last of the demons at disposal besides herself the party moved. They were met by Yukina near the stairway with guards surrounding her. Aval followed her owners and listened as they told her where to stay as they took care of the job at hand. Aval just merely nodded and did as she was told.

The two humans entered the ring in the basement as Aval found herself sitting behind a glass window. Across the open space, she could see, Tarukane, his guards, and Yukina behind their own glass windows in a control room. She watched as the battle below raged on, mainly with the Toguro's holding the upper hand until the end.

In the end, the humans had won. She wondered how herself, but didn't question it very much for she could still feel the brothers energy pulsing. She looked up and across the way to see a pair of red eyes, redder than Yukina's, staring at her. Her golden orbs stared back at the demon, but shifted when there was movement in the corner of the room. Another male was in the room.

Dismissing them as nothing important she turned to the scene blow once again. There Yukina was with the humans. She smiled her sad smile. The Koorime was safe; finally. The two across the space and the three below left together.

Sensing the Toguro's once again, she looked back to the control room. There she could see Turakane's blood nicely decorating the glass. She looked to the brothers to find where next she would be directed to go. Little did she know what else they had in store for the next month.


	2. The Return

Once again, I do not own YYH, but Aval, I do. Please enjoy!

* * *

After collecting Bui and Karasu, the Younger went to go invite the humans he had battled only about a week before. Why he was wasting his time with all this, Aval could not understand. Apparently, she wasn't the only one. The Elder was hungry with revenge on the humans, but he wanted to go after them himself without the tournament where someone else could kill them. He believed it was his right to have their blood on his hands alone.

Aval knew better than to be around the Elder when he was in a blood thirsty mood. Apparently the other two did too. She wasn't sure how the Toguros had recruited them, but it wasn't her place to ask and she knew that at least.

She still had on a white and red kimono, her blue hair still fell past her ribs, but now, at the Toguro's home, her tail and matching set of lilac ears were allowed to be shown. Aval leaned against the window frame, watching the sunset. Her tails told her of the intruder standing behind her before her ears caught the sound of air being taken in. Slender hands were rested on her shoulder that stood rigid as the rest of her body.

"It's such a waste that the Toguros found you first, dear," a sly male voice sounded in her ear as she felt his breath against her neck.

"Is it really such a waste?" She responded coolly.

"Yes, I would have loved to have you first," his voice hissed confidently into her ear.

"Well, isn't that interesting. I bet many males would say the same thing. But if you ever want your legacy to continue with more than your name, I suggest you step away from me," She responded in a colder monotone than before.

A chuckle sounded in her ear, and she followed it as it drifted down the hall echoing with his footsteps. As soon as she knew he was out of the hallway, Alva returned back to her room. She fell asleep within an hour and didn't wake until the sun's morning rays fell upon her fair skin.

The rest of the month was unimportant, and nothing but practice. The Toguros had it in mind to be the strongest team at this Dark Tournament they were going to. The other two on the team seemed to have different plans for getting stronger, and Aval just did as she was told, as always.

The Toguros met with the teams sponsor. The business being discussed was done so freely in the office without the door shut. The Tournament was said to be a deadly bloodbath, but no one would complain about that.

---------- ------------- ------------ -----------

It was odd to be so calm while you were surrounded by anxiety. The feelings of those around her didn't affect her, but for some reason it felt like anyone could spot them from miles away with how much of a contrast there was in this small area over the seas.

They were standing in the bow of the boat, all five of them. Aval waited next to the Toguros on the opposite side of Karasu and Bui. She had just been told to wait for the signal. This if she was right, had just been given.

Aval walked away from the group and into the crowd. She took out her ringed blades and threw them into the fray of unsuspecting demons. Her ears and tails were once again hidden, but her fangs and claws were alive and thirsty for flesh and blood.

She didn't realize how many times she threw out her ring blades, or how many demons lay bleeding in her wake. Not until pain erupted throughout her whole body. Once again those tendrils had wrapped around her body and lifted her off of the ground, and they were squeezing her harder than it seemed they had in the past.

"I thought you were told to leave some for me, Deary?" that higher voice asked. Aval didn't say a word, she knew it wasn't needed.

"So, that's why they call you man-eater. It's good to know," that confident male voice spoke up just as her blades clattered to the ground beside her and soon enough she followed them.

It was after she had caught her breath again and had picked up her weapons along with herself that she realized what the ship looked like now. There was blood basically every where and bodies that were often missing a limb. That had all been her doing. She was surprised to see it, to once again feel the blood beneath her nails, and to see her blades look almost rusty. She had forgotten what it was like to feel that blood rush.

She went to the side of the boat and cleaned her blades, as well has her hands. Her kimono had blood splattered on it, and it would be time to throw this one away. She still had a couple others like it, but she was glad she had brought other clothes too.

Before she reached the bow of the boat again, her kimono floated past them. Only one looked back, with a hidden smirk on his face. Aval could tell that it dropped when he found she now had on jeans and a tank. He was disappointed he had missed a sight worth seeing.


	3. The Rumor

Well, here's chapter 3. Please enjoy, the next chapter will be a little different and might come as a shock, but we'll see how you react when you read chapter 4 after I place it up. NO, I don't own YYH, but once again Aval is mine. Enjoy!

* * *

The island wasn't much; she really hadn't expected it to be. It was plain, deserted to a sense, and not a very attractive place under the circumstances. She was surprised that the humans hadn't found it first and had taken a hold of it was a vacation spot.

Aval shrugged her bag onto her shoulder as she followed the other four to the fourth floor of the hotel where their team room was located. Luckily there were three bedrooms. So naturally the Toguros took one, and then Bui and Karasu got the second, and Aval found herself with her own room. The solitude of it would be wonderful.

In the next couple days, the tournament started. The brothers gave Aval free range knowing there was no where to go and that she would keep her energy high enough for them to find her easily if needed. It wasn't hard to do, and it was much better than staying in her room all day or shadowing those two. It was here that she had to be cautious, and at her strongest for demons of every shape, size, and kind lurked around every corner.

There wasn't much for the team to do, because the Toguros took it upon themselves to make sure the team got into the top eight. It was then that it would get interesting.

Aval, herself, wanted to find out if the rumors about Youko Kurama being back in a human body were true. She had heard a little about it before coming to the island, but heard more there. Her curiosity had been stirred, and she wanted, no needed to satisfy it.

It was said he was part of the human or guest team; the under dogs that every demon wanted to see die. They were the Reikai team consisting of three humans with Spirit energy and a demon named Hiei who was said to have betrayed the others. Because their fighter named Kurama had the rumor going around about him being Youko, it was hard to state if he was human or demon. Either way the demons saw it as treason also, deciding to believe the rumors.

It had been at least fifteen years since Youko, the King of Thieves, had died. It was almost a shame to be wasting that name on a ningen boy, but he did show promises and he was strong, despite his looks. Alva had watched the team's fights in her free time; she found them quite interesting. They were an odd team.

She studied their tactics, their moves, even the way they breathed. She was starting to believe that the rumors were true, and below her in the ring, that really was Youko fighting. She noticed the same techniques, the same looks, the same style and grace.

When she got that absorbed she'd shake her head, and deny it all. There was no way Youko was alive; no way in hell. She had to leave the stands at one point when they were up against the Shadow Channelers and she had found herself cheering on the so called reincarnation of Youko. When she returned to her room, however all she could do was curse herself.

It was the fight against Urashima that fired the last bullet. The rumors had been true, and from that day, there was no turning back; no denying the fact that the red-haired Kurama was Youko. Now, everyone had to believe; whether or not they really wanted to or not.

Her head spinning and turning, she walked down to the ring. But, she didn't make it that far without running into some guys. Of course when her guard was down when it should have been up in the highest regard, **_HE_** had her mind in overdrive and she messed up.

"Hey, Sweet stuff, where do you think you're going in such a hurry?" one of the demons asked her as he grabbed her wrist, not letting her pass by them.

The touch of physical contact made her look to her wrist and then to the demon who held it in surprise. She hadn't sensed them or felt either of the three until that moment.

He chuckled at seeing her shocked face, "I know, I was surprised to find such a catch in this place too." He told her as he started pulling her towards him.

"Hey, Bruiser! Don't forget to leave us a taste of the bitch." One of the other demons called out to the demon in front of her.

It just made him chuckle again, "Don't worry Shooter. I'm sure she'll have plenty to go around." Aval was not even two inches from him now. "Her scent will tell you that. Won't it, Cut?" he asked the third demon, the lankiest out of all of them.

"Yeah, that bitch is in heat. She'll moan her way around the three of us, and more than likely more if we don't find a more…private place to deal with her." The one called Cut replied as he glanced down the hallway both ways.

Finally, Aval pulled herself out of her shock of seeing the three demons and at having this guy they called Bruiser tug her closer to him. It had brought up memories of the past to be reeled in like that. _'**Damn him!'**_ The thought ran through her mind as she tried to jerk her hand out of his tight grip.

"Oh, seems like we have a fighter here, boys." Shooter called out to the other two and him and Cut started filling in the spaces behind her.

Her eyes narrowed, and her voice came out calm, but cold, "You boys don't want to start this with me."

"Apparently, Baby, you haven't been listening very well. We are going to start you and finish you. We'll make you scream for more, and we'll give it until you can no longer take it." Bruiser, the brute in front of her answered.

Aval laughed her lofty laugh. It floated endlessly down the empty hallway, "You think the three of you could handle me and have me wanting more?"

"We won't just have you wanting more, you'll be begging it, Bitch!" Cut told her harshly.

Even more amused, Aval replied, "I think the only begging anyone here will be doing, is the three of you for your lives."

As Aval went to reach for one of her crescent blades under her kimono, she had taken her eyes off of the man in front of her for just seconds, but that was long enough. She was sent flying back onto her rear, her face stinging from the slap.

"Weren't you taught to not hit women?" She asked, an edginess threatening her voice.

"Weren't you taught to obey and respect your betters?" Bruiser retorted back.

Again her empty laugh fell upon their ears, "I'm sorry, my better half isn't here at the moment." She pushed herself off the floor, her nails grown into her claws as she sprung at him, "Take a rain check."

Within five minutes, three hardly distinguishable bodies laid on the floor bleeding. Her hands had blood dripping off of them, and once again, blood was splattered on her kimono. She untied it easily and allowed it to float to the ground. She now wore dark blue jeans and a black tank top. Her blades at her hips shown and glistened in the light that caught on them every now and then.

As she walked away, she realized how those three had come by their names. There was now a bruise on her left cheek and wrist, a cut in her right leg, and a puncture wound from a small energy bullet in her upper right arm. Her mind had been clouded at the wrong time, and she hadn't been paying the best attention to her opponents. And to top it off, the rest of the audience was exiting the stands, stating that the Toguro match was over, and she'd missed it!

She decided to turn back and head to the hotel; there was nothing she could do now. And on her way through the hallways that were quickly clearing out, just guess who she stumbled upon. Bui and Karasu. It seemed they were having a chat with a contender who could have just cost her a lot by being on her mind. A growl lightly escaped her lips as Karasu disappeared and then reappeared behind the boy who after a few whispers lashed out at him only to find him once again in front of him.

"Karasu, Bui. What are you doing still down here?" She asked as she just stepped into the light so they could see it was her.

Karasu looked in her direction, surprise and amusement danced in his eyes, Kurama quickly turned, having his back face the wall, to see the newcomer.

"I could ask you the same thing, seeing as how you didn't show up for the match." Karasu responded back.

Aval's eyes drifted over Kurama, "Don't get so worked up." She told him as she stepped up to be standing in an even line with him. She then looked back to Karasu. "Let's just say I got preoccupied and I couldn't leave."

"Is that to be your story to the bosses too?" Bui asked, clearly bored.

Aval merely shrugged her eyes shifting to him, "There's nothing else to it."

"You know dear, you have always intrigued me." Karasu now behind her whispered in her ear.

"And you try anything, Karasu, and…" Aval started the threat she gave him so often in what seemed the last couple days.

He sighed and returned next to Bui, "I know what will happen. I've heard that open threat from you many times by now."

A growl escaped her throat as her fists clenched, "It's not an open threat. Just try it some time and I'll show you."

Karasu just dismissed her with a shrug and turned back to Kurama. "Of the five, you are my favorite. When I destroy what I favor I become as depressed as when I ponder the purpose of my existence. But I enjoy being blue, so the finals can't begin too soon." With those being his last words, Karasu and Bui turned and walked away down the hallway.

Aval sighed, and turned to see beads of sweat roll down Kurama's face. "You shouldn't let him get to you like that. It just feeds his ego."

Kurama turned to face her; he had almost forgotten she was standing there. "And who are you?" he asked.

A small smile flitted upon her lips, "Aval, and let's just say I'm not any enemy. I'm just a member of the Toguro team. But you'll be against Karasu, so I'm the least of your worries."

"Are you here to try and scare me too, then?" He asked calmly.

She tilted her head at him, "No, if anything, I'm willing to help you."

"Why?" was his simple question.

"Let's just say I don't like Karasu much. I'd rather see you win the fight." She gently rubbed her eyes, something she wasn't even really conscious of doing in front of him. "But as for now, I have other matters I should attend to. If you wish for some answers and tips, find me tonight. I'll keep my energy high enough for you to find, but hide your own." She told him as she, then, also walked away. Quickly she made her way back to the hotel. This time she kept her guard up as she walked, and she ran into no trouble until she opened the door.


	4. The Meeting

Ok, well here's the 4th chapter. As I said it might seem a little wierd or out of Character for my character, but it will be explained, and it is a little bit. Once again I do not own YYH. I hope you enjoy this chapter and keep sending all those reviews that I am extremly grateful for.

* * *

Aval kept her energy just high enough so that anyone who was searching for her might find her. She was still on the rock she sat on as she listened to the sounds of the forest. The stream was cooler and calmer than any bath tub could ever be, and here, she could have complete solitude. The water wasn't really cold, but it wasn't really hot either; it was like a warm spring breeze.

Her towel and kimono along with her under garments were resting not far out of reach on a low hanging tree branch. She kept them within reach in case someone whom she wasn't expecting came along. But at the moment, she didn't care. It was just too soothing to feel the gentle caress of the smooth, warm waters against her bruised skin and few bruised rib bones.

If it hadn't been for the sound of footsteps behind her, she probably would have fallen asleep. And for that she cursed herself lightly. The sensitivity, the tiredness, and all the emotions that ran with being in heat, could and would possibly kill her one day.

She turned her golden gaze to the intruder. With a shrug of the shoulders she turned away and once again started to relax into the water. There was nothing she could fear from him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to intrude, but you said you had things to tell me," Kurama's voice reached her ears.

"You're not intruding; I asked you to find me. Feel free to join me if you wish," she told him closing her eyes, letting the water relax the tension from her shoulders.

"I'm fine as I am, thanks," Kurama replied as he stepped closer to the bank.

Aval sighed gently as her eyes opened slowly, "Alright then, you probably just want to get this over with." And with that she stood and turned to walk out of the water to the branch that held her things. But before she could even remove herself from the stream, her eyes found Kurama's wide ones. Amusement danced in her eyes as she saw a light blush paint his cheeks as he looked away, "Is there something wrong?"

Kurama did not look back up at her, but instead turned his back to her, "I'll allow you a few minutes to… get covered."

"Kurama, there's no reason for that. We're both adults," she told him as she got out of the water, and before she could stop herself she was standing behind him, her hands gently resting on his tense shoulders. She was surprised to find them so tense, and her fingers, themselves, just started to gently massage his shoulders. "Why are you so tense? I've already told you, you have nothing to fear from me. Just relax."

He turned and grabbed her hands off his shoulders. Kurama made his eyes remain on hers as he held her wrists carefully. "I'm sorry I interrupted your bath. If there's a better time for me to come…"

Her short laugh cut him off acutely, "Kurama, I've already stated it's perfectly fine."

What she didn't understand was the frown that suddenly came to his face. She didn't understand that in his mind, Youko was screaming at him to do something. "You're in heat," he stated firmly. "I hardly doubt this is the way you should talk to anyone."

"Oh, Kurama, how those humans have softened you and made an honorable man out of you. You're counterpart wouldn't have thought twice," she sighed, and noticed he still held onto her wrists. She gently shook them, and he let go of her; his mistake.

Aval walked towards Kurama even more, making him back up until he hit a tree trunk. She then pressed her body closer to his her hands resting on his covered chest. "Yes, Kurama, I am in heat, and I haven't allowed a man to take me in so long. Would you like a taste?" She asked as she brought her golden eyes up to his green ones.

Kurama looked at the female whose head reached his chin. He swallowed hard as her golden orbs seemed to search his for an answer. She knew she was tempting him. Maybe this was Toguros idea of a joke; he didn't know. But since she had gotten him pinned against the tree, Youko had exploded into curses.

"I don't know how I ever doubted you were him. It was so simple, yet I didn't want to believe it," she said gently. Her lips were a breath away from his before they made contact.

It wasn't a harsh contact, but it wasn't exactly gentle either, and it did not help Kurama gain any control in the current battle he was engaged in. Finally, she broke contact. His mind was fuzzy, but he gained the upper hand. "Is this a trick?" He said in disgust.

The tone of his voice made Aval hesitate, and he could see a small drop of fear jump into her eyes. She backed away from him a little, "If you need an explanation than believe it was a trick of the moon."

Kurama reached out and grabbed her chin. He studied the left side of her face, "You didn't have that bruise on you face earlier." He commented.

"It was there, it just hadn't shown itself yet," Aval replied as she remained completely still. She felt the tremor his soft touch had sent down her spine.

Kurama nodded and released her, "Were you told to seduce me tonight? Is that the reason we are here?" he inwardly cringed when he saw the sting of the comment in her eyes.

"This has nothing to do with Toguro at all, Kurama," she softly replied.

"Then what is it you want?" his voice was still harsh, even though he had tried to soften it.

Aval turned away from him, and walked to where her towel was. She quickly and efficiently wrapped the cloth around her. "I just…." she started. Her eyes were lead up to the moon. "I just thought it would be nice to see you again, and I wanted to warn you, advise you."

Kurama walked closer to her, his hands resting by his sides, "To see me again?"

"Yes," her voice more than a whisper. "I knew you before you died; when you were still… in your demon form."

"Oh, I'm sorry I don't…."

"Don't say that, Kurama!" her voice was suddenly harsh and desperate, but didn't rise in volume. "Even if I did want to see you again, I really just wanted to warn you against Karasu. You will be the one to fight him, will you not?" She asked her voice calm, detached, collected asked as she turned to face him again. Her eyes held the same hollow feeling as her voice.

"Yes, I will be the one to face him," he answered.

She turned to the forest across the river, "Our time will be cut short, and so I can only briefly warn you. But your greatest enemy will not be Karasu alone; it will be the mind, the imagination of yourself and you opponent." She turned back to see a confused expression on his face. She smiled and stepped closer. Gently she rose to her tip-toes and kissed his cheek softly, "Now, go. Our time is passed."

Kurama watched her walk back into the shade of the tree, before turning around and walking back from where he had come; his own mind racing with everything that had just taken place. He still had a day to figure out what she had meant about everything. And a day to see just how well this potion from Suzuka worked. As he walked from the edge of the forest into the hotel, he heard two howls in the night. One was full of despair and pain, but the other held triumph and frustration. His thoughts immediately turned back to Aval, but he shook it off as being nothing.

He shook his head, and continued up to his room where he had a very unpleasant sleep thinking about the female wolf which he had left not long ago. In his dream, she seemed younger, happier, and more exuberant. The dream had a fuzzy feel to it; a feel of Déjà vu. He awoke many times, only to fall back into another scene of the wolf. He saw her frolic through fields or gardens, or run down hallways giggling like a small child. Her golden eyes were soft, happy, light, concentrated, and brighter than they had been the past day and night when she had seemed so annoyed, so tired. And then he saw her eyes melt in pleasure, he saw the white rose that rested where her throat and shoulder met, he saw love and affection reside throughout her whole being as she jumped into the arms of a very familiar white fox whom welcomed her completely.


	5. The Tournaments End

ok, well I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's shoter than the last few, but it takes care of the job it needs too. I donot own YYH, but Aval is my own. Please ask before using her if any of you have any thought to. Enjoy and Review.

* * *

Kurama entered the stadium two days after his meeting with Aval. The shouting around him did not bother him; in fact he could hardly hear it. His mind was focused elsewhere, still taken up by the memories in the form of dreams that he had had the night before. It was Aval, younger once again, with Youko most of the time. He had seen most of their time together. He guessed it was his former self's way of filling in the blanks on the wolf that had stepped back into his life. He could tell from the way that nothing was hidden, that he was ashamed he had not shown them to his human counterpart before. But it was all taken care of within a few nights.

Kurama was surprised when he didn't see Aval across from him standing with Team Toguro. **_'She did say she was a part of the team.'_** But she wasn't there, and she wasn't the fifth member that showed up. He wondered what had happened to her; if maybe the Toguros had found out about their meeting. But the worry was short lived when the first match came to be. It was to be himself verses Karasu.

Aval sat fighting the electrical ropes that bound her arms to the chair that was nailed into the floor of her room at the hotel. The ropes cut into her skin as she tried to lift her arms from the arms of the chair. On the T.V. screen in front of her was the Finals of the Dark Tournament. She wasn't allowed to be there, but was forced to watch it in her hotel room, and to make sure she stayed there she was tied to a chair nailed to the ground! The brothers had not been happy with her behavior the past couple of days, and had decided it would be safer for the team if she stayed behind.

She watched as Karasu and Kurama walked onto the stage, and the battle started. Her struggles to get free stopped momentarily, but soon started again. She had to get out of here! Her breathing no longer shallow, but frantic as her mind screamed at herself, at her predicament, and at the two on the screen. She yelled at Kurama for not moving, for not seeing an attack coming, for anything he did wrong, and she screamed at Karasu for hurting the fox.

She wanted to rip Karasu to shreds. She almost had don so the day before. Well, she did castrate him, but before she could sink her claws into him anymore those strong tendrils were squeezing her so tightly she thought her lungs would burst from her throat. But that was yesterday.

Aval's claws tried to cut the wire, but it was at an angle that she could hardly reach, and besides that, the wire cords were thick. Her eyes never left the screen, nor did she stop trying to free herself from her bonds. She cursed, and she could have sworn her heart stopped as Karasu's bomb exploded around Kurama. She could feel her eyes start to water, but she shook her head to clear them. **_'I will not let him die, again!'_** This time she tore and struggled with renewed passion. She had to get out of here.

Shortly, her hard effort paid off, and she had cut through a strand of the wire. She felt it loosen tremendously and now all she had to do was lift her arms against the wires. They came off with little resistance, and she was free. But before she even stood up, the screen's haze was clear and Youko stood facing Karasu.

Her mind twisted through turns in the maze of her brain. It passed by images and scenes that held him. The last one being the most painful, the last time she saw him. Those amber eyes of his, were like they always had been, and she watched as his plant defeated Karasu. Aval's heart leapt for joy that Kurama was not dead, and would not die. But she felt a foreboding deep in her stomach, something else was not right.

The victory of Kurama was not long lived, for Karasu came bursting out of the plant that had engulfed him and within seconds he had blown up half the stadium. Now as she saw his blonde hair she knew he was in his most dangerous stage. Without thinking, Aval rushed to the door. As soon as she touched the door handle hot, sharp needles pricked and raced all along her arms.

She looked back over her shoulder at the T.V. to find Kurama, in his human form, crawl out of a pile of rubble. "No! Damn it, Kurama! Why is it whenever you die, I'm not there?" She once again launched her hands at the door. This time the same pain shot through her, but she soon also found that the door was locked.

She looked at the door in horror, and then back to the screen. Her eyes grew even wider, and her breathing more frantic. Once again her fists connected with the door. She couldn't believe how long she held on, how long she pounded the wood. It wasn't long, but her arms felt as if the muscles were being torn out. And not to mention, blood was falling from her forearms from where the wires had cut her skin.

Aval fell to the floor her head in her hands as she curled in front of the door. She was petrified. So many memories ran through her head. She could no longer even hear the screams from the T.V. Soon she passed out on the floor. She wasn't strong enough to lose him again.


	6. The Nightmare

**Alright. Well, thank-you to the Reviewers. I really do apprecaite it. And sorry this one took awhile to come out, but you know the more reviews, the quicker the chapters will show up. Anyway, you all should know, I don't own YYH or anyone in that show, but Aval is mine! Enjoy!**

**RoseAnn**_

* * *

_

"Mommy!?" the small pup howled into the flickering flames. She was lost and terrified in her own home; a home that had held so many happy memories. The pup whined as a beam fell from the ceiling crackling with the rest of the fire. She turned in tight circles, trying to find a way out, or the familiar pattern of her mother's Kimono. But the only thing that the pup saw, washer home being destroyed.

_-------------------_

_Aval's body slammed against cold stone, and the claw like hand gripped her throat even tighter. "This is not the place for little girls." A deep voice hummed._

_Aval's gold eyes bore into the ones in front of her with defiance, "It's a good thing I'm not a little girl anymore, then." And then, with her legs dangling only inches above the ground, she brought them higher up and slammed them into the man in front of her. _

_The man fell with a grunt, his hand leaving her neck and allowing her to slide down the wall. In seconds she was back on her feet, this time with her blades out. Her ringed blades circled the cave, sometimes the sound of metal against stone could be heard, but usually it was the sound of the fine steel ripping through flesh._

_Aval calmly walked back over to the man who had held her against the wall seconds before. Now he was the one that scurried away. "I'm sorry, Miss. I didn't mean anything by it." He begged as he cringed against the wall._

"_Of course you didn't." She replied, and he could be seen relaxing now. "But I am the Man-Eater and to let one live, would be a fatal mistake I will not make." And with one quick swipe of her claws, the man's throat was bleeding through a long, deep slash._

_------------------------_

_A scream echoed through her head and the surrounding building, as Aval fell to her knees. Tears fell from disbelieving eyes; her face was the ghostly look of shock and horror. Her mind reeled and dived in circles. Memories and fears playing over and over throughout her minds eye as the men around her tried to tug her to her feet to get her to move._

_She didn't feel their persistent hands, or concerned voices, all she saw where his golden eyes staring into hers, and all she heard was his deep voice promising to come home. Now that all seemed as if it had been a dream. Her life had been shattered into a million pieces by just those few words spoken by those that had gone on the raid with him._

_He wasn't returning. He was never going to be home again. Never was she going to feel his arms around her, or hear his voice in her ear. Never would she see his amber gaze lingering on her form, or see that confident smirk on his lips. His hands and lips would never touch her again, as her's would never touch him._

_She couldn't save him because he had commanded her to stay home. How stupid she had been to listen to the likes of him. Tears continued to fall from her eyes as she once again saw the scene of terror and flight before her. Everyone was running; they just all wanted to get away before any of them were next like any of their leaders. The three had gone out within three weeks of each other. First Yomi, then Kuronue only three days ago, now Youko.+_


	7. The Future

**Ok, well I still don't own YYH! And this is gonna be the last chapter in this series. Iknow! I'm Sorry! I just can't remember where I was gonn take it after this point, and I thought it would be a good ending. So here's one story finished. Now I can work on the others. And sorry it took so long to coem out even though it was short. I was deciding if I wanted to add more or not. But please enjoy and review. Thanks! Love all ya reviewers! (and people who read, but I wish you'd review and let me know what you think!)

* * *

Aval awoke to the felling of movement, thought she knew her feet were not on the ground. As she inhaled the calming scent of roses entered her nostrils. She opened her eyes to see red. She blinked her eyes a few times to make she wasn't going blind, and then looked up. She noticed then the familiar face of Kurama.**

**"Kurama?" she asked softly in disbelief.**

**He looked down, his green eyes meeting her gold ones, "Yeah, Aval. I got you."**

**"I thought Karasu killed you." She whispered as she reached up to touch his face.**

**"No, he didn't. The Toguro's are gone now Aval. You're free." Kurama told her.**

**She looked at him confused, "What?"**

**"We defeated them, they are gone." He said gently as he laid her on a soft bed and sat next to her. "We are free."**

**Tears misted up Aval's eyes as she threw her body towards Kurama's, wrapping her arms around his neck. Kurama was stunned at first but then wrapped his arms around her as well.**


End file.
